thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Do You Think You Are
Jabari teaches Ro Ro and Jake the joys (and downsides) of being black. Plot Ro Ro, the most racist person in the world, tells Jabari how glad he is that Jabari isn't black anymore (he's mixed now). Jabari asks Ro Ro why he's racist and Ro Ro tells him the standard white folks answer - "I'm white, you were black, that's just how it is!" Jabari tells Ro Ro that being black has some perks to it, as well as the downsides. Jake chimes in and, asks if he can come along on the adventure, and, Jabari reluctantly agrees. Jabari, Ro Ro, and Jake sneak out of Outworld and into Earthrealm (as a Kahn child can't be in Earthrealm without backup) and go into Chicago's black neighborhood. The trio explore the neighborhood with Jabari giving the tour. A car pulls up across the street from them where a woman is walking. The men in the car say, "Bitch you didn't give me my money!" and the woman (possibly a stripper) replies, "I promise I'll have yo money daddy, I swear!" Gunshots are heard a second later. The woman is bleeding and the men say, "That was a warning, hoe!" The car speeds of with Ro Ro and Jake scared as hell with their mouths wide open. Jabari tells them that they'll see a lot of that and to get used to it. The tour goes on for 3 hours and Ro Ro decides they've seen enough crime, violence, prostitutes (though they see Chica everyday), gangs, and filthy negroes. A car with gang members in it stops near the trio. Jabari as the only African-American-looking boy there, they push him out the way to get to Jake and Ro Ro. "What you two white crackers doin' here in these parts?" Ro Ro and Jake shiver and Ro Ro stutters to answer and the man keeps talking. "You know in these parts, to see a white child, they get beaten and gang-banged!" Ro Ro gasps and Jake passes out. Jabari texts Ro Ro's phone to give him a phrase to say. The phrase is "Guess what came in the mail today...deez nuts! Ha, got 'em!" The gang members laugh and tell Ro Ro and Jake they're alright for a couple of crackers and the men go on about their business. Jabari tells them that after that experience they should go home. Back at Kahn Palace, Jabari tells everyone the phrase Ro Ro used and everyone catches on except Sindel and Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn keeps hearing this phrase and is annoyed by it. Ro Ro is about to do the joke on Shao Kahn and this is how it goes. * "Dad, guess what came in the mail today!" - Ro Ro * "I swear to God Ro Ro if you say anything...and I mean ANYTHING retarded and ignorant, I guarantee you, I...WILL...KILL YOU! So what...came in the mail..today?" - Shao Kahn * *Stuttering* "Nothing, nothing. Everything that usually comes in the mail came today!" - Ro Ro * *Exclaiming* "Ha! Got 'em!" - Jabari After Jabari's line, Ro Ro batters him like a baseball out of the palace. Ro Ro gets scared and runs away to his room. The next day, Shao Kahn holds a family meeting which focuses on the family constantly acting black. Jabari tells him there's nothing wrong with a little change but when Shao Kahn threatens to kill him again, Jabari sits down and puts duct tape over his mouth. Sindel agrees with Shao Kahn and says that even Ro Ro is acting black and everyone in the palace gasps. Shao Kahn puts out a rule that any resident of the palace that acts black will be executed immediately. Everyone gets scared and all murmur about the rule. Shao Kahn tells them that the rule is nothing to discuss and dismisses everyone. A week passes and no one has acted black since the meeting. Ro Ro, urging to go against every rule, doesn't say the phrase but says "Chipotle is my life!" in his room. Shao Kahn, all the way in his throne room hears this and rushes to Ro Ro's room. Ro Ro gets scared and hides under the bed but Shao Kahn finds him. Ro Ro thinks his dad is going to kill him but Sao Kahn closes all doors and puts on a film called "Roots" for Ro Ro to watch. As the movie goes on, Ro Ro sees whites maliciously beating and killing blacks and Shao Kahn tells him that if he doesn't stop acting black, all these things will happen to him. Shao Kahn convinces Ro Ro like he did a long time ago that being white will eternally be his superpower. Shao Kahn tells Ro Ro to be grateful for that and leaves Ro Ro be. Ro Ro hasn't acted black since!